


Roots and Leaves

by Irusu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other, more implied non-con than actual non-con, so more of a choose your own adventure thing huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "I just love the thought of him who's always in control, always coming out on top, finding himself suddenly powerless and no longer being on top. ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots and Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I spent literal weeks trying to figure out what monster should be menacing him as per [the rest of your prompt](http://fandomgiftbox.dreamwidth.org/5990.html#cutid7) and couldn't come up with one I wanted to draw, so I cheaped out and put THE VIEWER in the role of the monster. Maybe we'll both get lucky and someone will write the story to go with it.
> 
> This will also be posted on my Tumblr and DA after reveals (links in my profile). And many thanks to my partner who volunteered to pose for pictures after I whined about not being able to find ref that matched the image in my head, even after I revealed the process would involve rope.
> 
>  
> 
> UNDERCUT GERALT IS BEST GERALT THIS IS THE HILL I CHOOSE TO DIE ON


End file.
